Digimon Adventure- From OUR World
by Senorita Margarita
Summary: This is an alt-reality what-if story. What if children, from OUR world, get stuck in the Digi-World? Well, I took that question, and came up with this! Please R/R! ^_^ Notice: I'm back! Thanks for all of those who waited, patiently or not!
1. Prologue- And Away We Go!

Digital Destiny I'm Miss Maggie, but you all can call me Maggie. ^_^;; This is my first Digi-fic, and if enough people like this idea, I have plans in the works for a whole Alt-Universe series involving other Digi-Destined, in Seasons 01, 02, and the upcoming Season 03. (Both Tamers and a an 03 with the Chosen Children from seasons 1 and 2) One more quick word- Since I can only see the dubbed version of Digimon, I'll stick with the English names. References to Japanese culture may occur, (As well as other cultures) but I'm not sure if they'll be 100% accurate. Don't quote anything I say on any cultures, except for American, unless I have given a definite source. OK, I think that's it for right now. Read on!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


DISCLAMER (Oh, how we just _ adore _ these! ^_~)   


I don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban and several others have that honor, but not me. Don't sue me, I'm only a 14 year old writing these fics for fun. I don't own anything of any worthwhile value, anyway!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


INTRODUCTION   


Well, I was had this idea to do a 'real' world Digi-destined fic, so you bet I was surprised when I heard Season 3 was going to be almost that! But my world had a slight twist- the TV show is most popular, there isn't really a big card game following. Also, expect some of the 01 crew to show up- the story takes place DURING 01, (They protect the Western half of Digi-World) and my group might have a run-in with the 01 group, I'm not sure yet, and yes, they CAN go to the 01 kid's real world, but that'll be explained later. I can't give away the whole plot just yet!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Stellina Quentin furiously clicked about on her computer. It was working _sooooo _ slowly, and she was getting frustrated. Sighing, she turned it off, and prepared to finish packing for her family's _boring_ annual camping trip. "I hate camping, I hate camping" she muttered to herself as she quickly packed her belongings. Then, Stellina heard something hit her window. She opened the window, and noticed something on the ground. It looked like one of the digi-vice toys she saw in the mall last week. As she picked it up, she felt a sudden surge of energy go through her body. She screamed, then suddenly vanished.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Misa Calloway ran outside, furious at her mother. "Why can't Mom understand that I want to watch anime? I like it, and _ I _ am not her. I like it, and if she doesn't like it, fine. I like it, it's MY LIFE. Mom needs to understand." Misa ran deep into the wooded area behind her house, to the secret area she would go to when she was upset. As she ran to the fort she built, something hit her on the head. "OW!" she cried. She picked up what had hit her on the head, and as she did, she felt herself being sucked away, out of her world.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Ria Alverez sighed. She missed her twin sister, Aki, more than she thought she would. It seemed so odd, now that she thought about it. The sisters, although very different personality-wise, were very close. Too close. They had almost no friends besides each other. So their parents, in an attempt to get them to have to have other friends, sent Aki to a violin day camp in Baltimore, about twenty minutes away from their home in Maryland for the week, and Ria would spend the week with their Grandma. Ria sat outside of her Grandma's porch, a magazine open on her lap, thinking about her sister and pondering other things, when something shiny fell into her lap. Ria picked up the thing carefully examining it. As she looked at the thing, suddenly, before she even knew what was happening, she was gone.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Aki Alverez sat on her bed, and looked at the clock. 3:30 AM glared at her in bright red. Deciding sleep was useless, she quietly crept outside. _ It's so weird without Ria in the room next to mine. I guess that's why I can't sleep. _ Aki walked up and down along her street, empty and dark because of the late hour. After about a half-hour, Aki climbed up the big oak tree at the vacant lot at the end of her street. She sat, thinking, and getting sleepier by the minute, when something cool fell into her outstretched hand. She glanced at it, and then, no less than a second later, Aki disappeared, to a place far, far, away from her home.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


You read the prologue, now if you want, you can read basic profiles of each of the four girls we met in the prologue, that this fic will focus on. The purpose of these profiles is to give you basic info in the character, so I won't have to try and insert it into my fics. I don't want to waste paragraphs describing characters unless it's needed. Most of the information is things you can visually SEE in anime/on TV and not in writing. Basically, I'm trying to help you form a visual picture. If ya don't like the profiles, TELL ME! I won't get offended, I'll just try to use your suggestions and make it better. If you don't want to read the profiles, click [here][1] to skip the profiles and go directly to my Author's note.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Profiles   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Stellina Quentin   


Full Name: Stellina Janice Quentin   
Age: 12   
Lives: Florida, USA   
Eye color Brown   
Hair color Red-brown   
Hair Style: Chin-length, worn loose, slightly wavy   
Favorite color   
Birthday: December 11 (Sagittarius)   
What's She's Wearing (Unless otherwise indicated or implied)   
Orange/White baggy, long, patchwork-style shirt, blue (denim-colored) leggings   
Family: Mom- Sally, Dad- Bill, Brother- Oliver (10)   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Misa Calloway   


Full Name: Misa Anne Calloway   
Age: 12   
Lives: Quebec, Canada   
Eye color Grey   
Hair color Mousy brown   
Hair Style: Medium-length, worn in two pigtails, straight   
Favorite color Gold  
Birthday: April 30 (Taurus)   
What's She's Wearing (Unless otherwise indicated or implied)   
yellow shorts, white baby-style tee with a small yellow star on it  
Family: Mom- Ruth, Dad- Myles (divorced), Sister- Kathleen (18)   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Ria Alverez   


Full Name: Rosaria Lauren Alverez  
Age: 11   
Lives: Maryland, USA   
Eye color Brown  
Hair color Black   
Hair Style: Long, worn loose, very thick (lots of it)   
Favorite color Forest Green   
Birthday: May 10 (Taurus)   
What's She's Wearing (Unless otherwise indicated or implied)   
Black flared jeans, baggy white sweater  
Family: Sister: Mom: Betty, Dad: Juan, Aki (11: twins)   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Aki Alverez   


Full Name: Alliana Marie Alverez  
Age: 11   
Lives: Maryland, USA   
Eye color Brown   
Hair color Black   
Hair Style: Long, worn loose, very thick (lots of it)   
Favorite color Sky Blue   
Birthday: May 10 (Taurus)   
What's She's Wearing (Unless otherwise indicated or implied)   
White knee-length pants, sky-blue sweater   
Family: Mom: Betty, Dad: Juan, Sister: Ria (11: twins)   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


There ya go! My first attempt at a Digi-Fic. ^_^ If you liked it, if you didn't like it TELL ME! I won't post or work on any further chapters unless you REVIEW. If I get some reviews good, bad, or in the middle, I'll have more incentive to NOT procrastinate and post the next chapters! If ya don't review, this ficcy goes on the back burner and I post up other chapters to it whenever. Also, not reviewing leaves me at a blank as to what to improve upon, leave the same, etc.   


I've added my two cents, you've read my prologue, now please, please, REVIEW!! If you do, I'll be your friend forever. ^_^ 

   [1]: #Note 1



	2. Chapter 1- The Arrival in the Digital Wo...

Chapter 2-    


Yeah, I'm posting up the first chapter in addition to the prologue. I fininshed typing it this morning, so here it is! It focuses mainly on Misa and Stellina. Nothing major happens. Oh, one minor note. This fic is currently rated 'G' and under the genre 'General'. This may change, most likely the rating will be notched up to 'PG', being there is SOME minor violence planned in future chapters. The genere may change, but probably not. That's all from me, the lovely author. Disclamer from Prologue sill applies, so here's Chapter One!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Ugh! What in the world happened?" Stellina muttered to herself as she came to. "Where am I?" Groaning, she got up and brushed herself off. As she glanced around, a look of disbelief was on her face. "Impossible. I can't be here! This CANNOT be the digiworld! Digimon is a TV SHOW!!!"   


After arguing with herself for a while, she gave up trying not to believe, and decided she was in the digital world. "Now, what do I do?" Stellina wondered to herself.   


"Well, for starters, I'm Mabuimon. Hiya!" A "thing", which was a tawny color with gray mixed in, had a cat-like body, a rabbit's floppy ears, a dog's paws, and was roughly the size of a raccoon, with a tawny and gray tail like a squirrel's said. It looked extremely cute, and very friendly.   


Stellina nervously went to touch Mabuimon. 'Uh, hi there."   


"Hello!" Mabuimon smiled.   


"So, does this mean something's wrong in the Digi-World? Is that why I'm here?"   


"Yeah, you could say that."   


"And I won't be able to go home until then?"   


"Yep."   


"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   


*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~   


Meanwhile…   


Misa let out a groan as she awoke. "Hey, you finally came to!" something that looked like a pony, was about as big as a fox, with a zebra's black-and-white stripes covering its fur said to Misa.   


"Hey! Where am I? And who are you?   


"Well, I'm Shimamon, you're in the digiworld, and I'm your digimon!"   


"Wow! You mean I am a digi-destined?"   


"Uh, yeah, something like that, I think."   


"Cool! So, do I get a tag and crest or something?"   


"Well, I dunno, really. But, Misa, I think we should find some food first or something, y'know."   


"I guess you're right, Shimamon."   


"I always am. There's a forest over to the north, maybe we can find something there."   


"OK! You lead, I'll be right behind you, Shima!"   


*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Now, Stellina, you need to STOP complaining and calm down!"   


"Me! CALM DOWN!? I'm stuck in some weird world, expected to save it, and you expect me to NOT complain! I _think_ I DESERVE to complain!"   


SNAP!   


"Hey! Did you hear something? Mabuimon asked.   


Stellina stopped yelling. "No."   


Snap!   


"OK, NOW I heard something, Maubi."   


"Great."   


"Yeah, really, I hope it's not a bad digimon or something."   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Hey! The yelling stopped!" Shimamon said happily.   


"Yeah, I couldn't take it for too much longer."   


"Sooooooo, should we see who's making the noises?"   


"Yeah, sure. They were from thatta way," Misa said, pointing her finger.   


"OK, but be quiet!" Shimamon hissed.   


Slowly, Misa pulled back the branches near where they heard the sound.   


"Psychic Mist!"   


"Hey!" Maubimon's attack brushed by Misa's ear, almost hitting her.   


"OH! I'm so sorry! We thought you were a bad digimon! Are you OK…"   


"Misa Calloway, and YES, I'm FINE."   


"Geez. Well, I'm Stellina Quentin, and this is Mabuimon."   


"Sorry," Mabuimon said sheepishly.   


"It's OK, really."   


"Hi! I'm Shimamon."   


"Oh, hi."   


"Well, know I know we're not alone here." Stellina said, somewhat cheerfully.   


"Yeah, I think that's good."   


"So, anybody know what we're supposed to DO?   


"I'm WORKING on it!"   


"On what, Mabuimon?"   


"What we're supposed to do!"   


"Well, that's nice, but I have a suggestion to make."   


"Er, what, Stellina?"   


"That we, uh, RUN!"   


"Why?"   


"Because something big, mean, and ugly is chasing us!" Frantically, Stellina pointed behind her. The group looked at where she pointed, and looks of shock appeared on their faces.   


"What the heck is it?!" shouted Misa nervously.   


Digi-Analyzer screen pops up. Shimamon provides a slight commentary  
"That is Fangmon. A champion, with razor-sharp teeth, and a Lethal Bite attack that's nothing to sneeze at!"   


"That's nice of you to tell us about him, but now's not the time when we're running for our lives!" groaned Stellina.   


"Ditto that." chimed in Misa.   


"Well, sorrrrrie!" Shimamon rolled her eyes, running swiftly in pace with the others.   


Fangmon was gaining on them. Quietly, the group had hidden under a grove of trees, safe from Fangmon for a few precious moments.   


"Now what do we do?" hissed Stellina.   


"I guess we need to fight."   


"You sure?" Stellina looked at Misa quizzically.   


"Right now, it's our only option, unless you wanna run some more!"   


Crack. A twig behind them snapped. Fangmon had spotted them.   


"Oh, darn." Stellina frowned.   


"Now or never."   


"Let's go. I guess we've gotta fight. You ready Maubimon?"   


"Yeah!" Maubimon said bravely.   


"You too, Shimamon?"   


"You bet!"   


Together, the two digimon went out to go face Fangmon.   


"Lethal Bite!" Fangmon's attack went straight for Maubimon, but she ducked.   


"Psychic Mist!"   


Shimamon had hit him from behind.   


Fangmon turned around.   


"Aurora Sky!" Maubimon hit him this time.   


The fight continued, and unfortunately, Fangmon was getting the better of the two digimon.   


"Come on! You can do it!" cried Misa.   


"Yeah, come on Maubimon!"   


"Lethal Bite!"   


Things weren't looking too well, and just as the girls were going to tell their digimon to retreat something very, very, odd happened.   


"Blue Thunder Beam!"   


An attack, fired from almost out of nowhere had hit Fangmon right on his head. He turned, looking for where that attack had come from, giving Maubimon and Shimamon time to sneak away.   


"What _ was _ that?" asked Stellina when the group had safely gotten far, far away from Fangmon. "Who helped us?"   


"I don't know," replied Misa, "but someone or something obviously saw we needed help."   


"Yeah, but the thing is," Stellina continued, "are we the only two humans out here or not?"   


"I don't wanna know."   


"Excuse me." interrupted Shimamon.   


"Huh?"   


"Well, don't you think we should find some food, and a place to sleep tonight?"   


"Yeah, but where?"   


"I saw a cave a few yards back." gestured Maubimon. "We ran right past it."   


"Good, hey, Stellina?"   


"Hm?"   


"What's in that bag you have there?"   


Stellina's eyes glanced to her side. Her camping backpack was there. "Oh geez! My bag for my camping trip! I completely forgot I had it with me!"   


"I didn't notice."   


"Yeah, we were too busy running for our lives from Fangmon."   


"Shimamon..."   


"What?"   


"Nevermind. There should be some food in there, so let's just go over to the cave Maubimon saw, and call it a day."   


The others thought that was a decent idea, so they headed towards the cave. They had just arrived, and were settling in, when Misa started talking.   


"So, what's your opinion of the digi-world, Stell?"   


Stellina sat down near the fire. "Well, I don't know. It still seems hard to believe I'm here, a digi-destined, you could say. I watched Digimon every single Saturday since, well, the Etemon saga. My first episode was 'The Crest of Sincerity'. I'm still amazed I'm here, it's like a dream almost. What do you think?"   


"I'm with you, it still seems hard to believe that I'm really here, in the Digital World. I watched the TV show, too, ever since the very beginning, and I'm so happy to be here, and yet, I know we have to do something, because I know we were brought here for a reason."   


"Yeah."   


Quietly, the two girls and their digimon sat in front of the fire, watching it crackle and burn, the flames dancing in the quickly approaching night.   


"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Maubimon, breaking the silence.   


"Hm, I guess we should explore the area some, get to know our surroundings." anwsered Misa.   


"Yes, and I think we should try to find out who helped us." added Stellina.   


"Also, don't we need to see if there are any more bad digimon like Fangmon out there?" questioned Shimamon.   


"Oh yeah, but personally, I want to know why Fangmon went after us."   


"Good point, Stellina."   


Then, silence engulfed the group sitting in the cave. A slight rain started to fall, and quietly, Misa made some of Stellina's camp 'food'. The two girls and Digimon ate in an almost serene quiet, and afterwards, with the drizzle of the rain falling acting as a soothing lullaby, the four crawled around the fire and slept a dreamless sleep, free from the worries and fears that haunted them while awake.   


There ya go! My first attempt chapter is posted and DONE. ^_^ If you liked it, if you didn't like it TELL ME! I won't post or work on any further chapters unless you REVIEW. If I get some reviews good, bad, or in the middle, I'll have more incentive to NOT procrastinate and post the next chapters! If ya don't review, this ficcy goes on the back burner and I post up other chapters to it whenever. Also, not reviewing leaves me at a blank as to what to improve upon, leave the same, etc. 


	3. Chapter 2- Aki and Moudramon

Chapter 2-    


Ha! Chapter two is done! I wrote in it in about 2 1/2 hours on Wednesday, on notebook paper, a personal best for me. But, due to a hectic schedule, slow net connections, and other troubles (Like the fact I share this computer with my parents and pain-in-the-neck little brother) I wasn't able to get it posted 'til today. Thanks for the reviews for the first part. It really encouraged me to write this. This part focuses on Aki, and she's different then originally intended- oh well. I outlined my fic yesterday, and it'll be approximately 10 chapters, probably a few more than that.   


Oh yeah, one question...   
**1 thing, what about a guy? ** Well, I stared this fic as a response to the fact that there are more guy than girl digi-destined. Also, I'm a girl, so I find it easier to write in a female POV than a guys, but I dunno. More characters will show up later.   


Disclaimer still applies, so here's the fic!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aki opened her eyes slowly, also stretching her arms out in a half-hearted attempt to awaken. She blinked several times, and sitting, right in front of her, was a mouse, if you could call it that. It looked like a mouse, but was MUCH bigger than one. Aki studied it carefully. It was about as big as a medium-sized dog. The 'mouse' was gray and white, and it looked like it had been waiting for her to awaken.   


"Um, hello?" Aki asked the mouse uncertainly.   


"Oh, good, you're awake! Do you feel okay?"   


"I'm alright, but who are you, and where am I?"   


"Oh. I'm Moudramon, and you're in the digi-world!" she exclaimed.   


"Huh?"   


"Well, I'm your partner, and you are in the Digi-World, more specifically, the Southern section of the Digital World, on the continent of Data."   


"That explains a lot." Aki muttered sarcastically.   


Moudramon looked hurt. "Sorry. I'm guess I'm not explaining things very well."   


"No, it's okay, Moudramon. I'm just a little confused, that's all."   


"Oh. Well, would you understand better if you explored the area some?"   


"Yeah, maybe. You can show me around your home, Moudramon, and I'll tell you about mine!"   


"Where are you from, Aki?"   


"A way different place than this." Aki paused for a moment. "Hey! How do you know my name?"   


"I just knew it. I've been waiting for you, Aki."   


"Well, okay, I guess." Aki smiled somewhat meekly. "Where to first?"   


"Oh, I don't know. How about over there?" Moudramon pointed towards a mountain in the distance. "That's where I'm from."   


"Okay, so how far away is it?"   


"Only three miles."   


"Only!?"   


"You SAID."   


"Well, come on then!" Aki started to walk toward the mountain.   


"So, tell me about your home." Moudramon asked as they walked along.   


"Okay, well, where I'm from, there are lots of people, and huge buildings, and television, and my violin and..." Aki continued describing her home to Moudramon, who listened intently.   


After about twenty minutes or so, Aki stopped talking. "Sorry, Mou. I guess I'm boring you. I sometimes get a little carried away."   


"It's fine, Aki. I like hearing you talk. Now you said you had a violin. Um, what is it?"   


"Er, Moudramon, it's a musical instrument."   


"Well, what's that?"   


"An instrument is something you play that makes music."   


"Music?"   


"You, know, music."   


"Nope." "Ah, well, it's kinda hard to explain." Aki sweatdropped slightly.   


"Where you're from's complicated!"   


"Ya know, I think I've heard of you before." Aki said, changing the subject.   


"How?"   


"Not of  you,  but of things like you. On a TV show my sister watches, there's a pink bird, a batpig, a weird lizard, and a few others. I don't remember exactly."   


Oh! You're talking about Biyomon, Patamon, and Agumon!" Moudramon answered.   


"I guess."   


"We're almost at my village."   


"What's there, Moudra?" asked Aki.   


"Well, I have a small cabin there. Mostly Deramon and Pumpkinmon live in the village, but also a Shimamon, Maubimon, and Perromon live there."   


"Cool."   


"Also," Moudramon continued, "I'm sure the Deramon and Pumpkinmon will want to meet you."   


The two had just arrived at the base of the mountain.   


"Now, all we have to do is climb!" chirped Moudramon cheerfully.   


"Greeeeeeat." muttered Aki slightly sarcastically, but she did start to climb the mountain, following Moudramon's lead.   


A while later, the duo had reached the top.   


"Aki, see my village in the valley?"   


"Yeah, so we start climbing down?"   


"That's right!" Moudramon proceeded down the mountain, with Aki following close behind her.   


Moudramon's village was tiny, five straight rows of small straw and wood cabins, with a large forest located to the east of the village. Assorted Deramon and Pumpkinmon were working and playing outside in the sunshine. Several greeted Moudramon as she showed Aki through the village.   


"Hiya Moudramon!" greeted one Deramon. "What's the thing with you?"   


"Oh, she's Aki, you know the one I was waiting for."   


"You found her?"   


"Yep!"   


"Uh, hello." Aki said meekly, unsure of what else to say.   


"Are you a Digimon, Aki?" the Deramon asked.   


"No! I'm a human!"   


"What's that?" questioned the Deramon.   


"I'm not sure exactly," replied Moudramon.   


Sensing the conversation was over, the Deramon said good-bye to Aki and Moudramon and headed off to do its work.   


"Hey Aki, my home is the next one."   


"Cool, let's go inside."   


The cabin was simple, a one roomed place, with a cupboard, a fireplace in the corner, four beds were placed in one section of the room, and in the middle of the cabin was a table with four chairs.   


"Do you live here alone?" asked Aki while she examined the cabin.   


"Nope. I live here with Shimamon, Maubimon, and Perromon. They were also waiting for someone. We separated to look for them when we sensed they had arrived in the Digital World."   


"Interesting. Hey, have you got anything to eat?" Aki asked, eyeing the cupboard hungrily. "I haven't eaten all day."   


"Well, there's some fruit in the cupboard."   


Aki and Moudramon were eating quietly when a loud bang was heard outside. They ran outside, only to see that a digimon was attacking the village.   


"Quick! What is it?"   


Digi-Analyzer screen pops up. Moudramon provides the commentary.   
That is SteelMetamon, a Champion Level digimon with a bad attitude, and a very nasty Nightmare Scream attack!   


"Just great."   


"What should we do?"   


"I think you should attack, Mou."   


"Well, okay."   


Blue Thunder Beam!   


Moudramon's attack hit SteelMetamon on the arm, grabbing the digimon's attention.   


Nightmare Scream!   


The attack hit Moudramon on her shoulder.   


"Moudramon! Are you okay?" Aki asked, full of concern for her digimon.   


"Yeah, I'm fine."   


Moudramon faced SteelMetamon again.   


Blue Thunder Beam!   


The attack hit SteelMetamon, and the battle raged on. Back and forth the attacks went, reminding Aki of a ping-pong match.   


Aki anxiously watched the battle, hoping that her digimon would be all right. As the two digimon fought, she stood at the edge of the forest, with the Deramon and Pumpkinmon, away from the battle area. Eventually, they realized that Moudramon was getting the better of SteelMetamon's attacks. Realizing that she shouldn't confront the two digimon, but wanting to help, Aki grabbed the shiny metal object that brought her to the digi-world, and pointed it at Moudramon. There was a huge burst of light, then suddenly...   


Moudramon digivolve to... Nezumimon!   


Digi-Analyzer screen appears, and Nezumimon speaks.   
I am Nezumimon, the Champion level form of Moudramon. I'm a fierce fighter, and should now be able to beat SteelMetamon!   


Nezumimon looked a lot like Moudramon, except that now it was a good six feet tall, and solid white with gray feet.   


"Cool! Moudramon digivolved to Nezumimon!"   


"Now its time to finish this fight." cried Nezumimon. She faced SteelMetamon and prepared to attack.   


Tornado Wind!   


The attack hit SteelMetamon squarely, and defeated him. With that, Nezumimon de-digivolved back to Moudramon.   


"Wow! Are you okay?" asked Aki, now picking up Moudramon and examining her.   


"I'm fine, just hungry." And if to prove that, Moudramon's stomach growled.   


"Why? Didn't you just eat?"   


"Digi-volving takes a lot of energy out of you."   


"I see. I guess we should go back to your place and get you some food then."   


At Moudramon's home, Aki sat quietly by the fireplace, looking out the window to the forest, while Moudramon ate. "Hey, Moudramon?"   


"Hmm?" the digimon replied, her mouth full.   


"Let's go explore the forest after you eat."   


"Sure!" With that, Moudramon was on her feet and out the door in a flash, Aki following close behind.   


As they approached the forest, they could here two voices, both female, yelling at digimon.   


"What's going on?" questioned Aki, following Moudramon's lead and hiding behind a bush.   


"I'm not sure... Hey! The two digimon the girls are yelling at are my friends, Shimamon and Maubimon! The third digimon is Fangmon, I think, and he's attacking them!"   


"Well, do you want to help?" whispered Aki.   


"Yes, of course, but how?"   


"Well, if you aimed an attack right at Fangmon's head, it would create a diversion, and they could escape."   


"Good idea! Here goes..."   


Blue Thunder Beam!   


Then as quickly as Moudramon attacked, the two ran away.   


"Do you think it was okay to leave them?"   


"Yeah, they were leaving there too. It wouldn't have been wise to hang around.   


"Okay, so now what?"   


"Well, it's getting late, so let's head back to the village and stay at your place tonight, Moudramon."   


"That would be best."   


The two walked the rest of the way to the village in silence, with the sun starting to set slowly behind them.   


Back at Moudramon's cabin, Moudramon made a makeshift bed for Aki, while she stared out the window at the sunset, obviously lost in thought.   


Moudramon didn't want to disturb her, so she just continued working, now building a small fire in the fireplace.   


Finally, Aki broke the silence. "You know, normally, I'm just like I was a second ago, always quiet and lost in a daydream. Somehow, you make me open up, talk more. It's just something about you, and this world. It's only been a day, yet I feel I've changed since I've gotten here."   


"Really? I'm flattered." Moudramon answered, moving next to Aki. "So, tomorrow, should we try to find the other two?"   


"Yeah. I think they're here for the same reason I am."   


"Which is?"   


"That's the thing, I don't know. But I want to know." Aki glanced out the window and saw that it had begun to rain. "I hope this place doesn't leak, it looks like it's going to pour tonight." she remarked.   


"Yes, we'll be dry tonight. Just go to sleep and relax. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."   


"Yeah, you're right. Good night."   


"Night, Aki."   


And the girl and her digimon drifted off into a content sleep, full of questions about what might happen, and the goal for tomorrow.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


DONE! ^_^ If you liked it, if you didn't like it, or whatever, review! I won't post or work on any further chapters unless I get at least a few reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3- One Crazy Kiwimon

Chapter 3    


Yay! Yay! I've finished the third chapter! It's been a little over a week since I posted the last chapter, so all those that have been waiting patiently (or not) for the next part, here it is. The reason it takes so long is not because of writing the chapter, but HTML-ing it, and typing it into my PC. I've gotta share this computer, and I don't get to use it much during the week, 'cos my teachers give a TON of homework! Well, in this chapter, we finally meet the fourth destined, and in next chapter, questions will be answered. Also, since I couldn't remember the name of the English version of Kiwimon's attack, I'm using the Japanese name of one of its attacks (Little Pecker)   


Disclaimer is still the same as always, so let's get to the fic!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey, what's going on?" Ria asked as she sat up. Her arm brushed against something that felt slimy, and she immediately jumped away from where she was sitting.   


As she looked back to that spot, she saw that the 'slimy' things were Numemon. _ Great. Now obviously I'm not on Gramma's porch anymore. _ Ria shrugged and trudged onward, completely unaware something was following her.   


After about an hour or so, she saw an enormous castle in the distance. "Oh my..." she quietly breathed. "It's HUGE." Ria started to walk towards the castle, but she heard a twig snap in some nearby bramble. "Who's there?" No answer. Groaning, she stuck her hand into the bush. "Well, who's in there! I know someone's in there!"   


Ria felt something fuzzy in the shrub, so she then grabbed it and plucked it out of the bush. It was a puppy, sort of. Ria supposed some would call it a puppy, even though it  was  purple and white. "Um, who, or what, are you?" Ria asked.   


"Erm, I'm Perromon."   


"Why have you been following me?!"   


"Er, well, I wanted to make sure you were the right one."   


"So, am I?"   


"Yep! You're Rosaria Alverez, and I'm your digimon!"   


"Call me Ria, Perromon."   


"All right. You may call me, er, Perromon."   


Ria smiled and set the digimon on the ground beside her. "Now, where _ are _ we?"   


"Oh, we're in the digi-world and standing right in front of the old castle."   


"What exactly do you mean by 'Old Castle'?"   


"Well, a bunch of digimon, Gekomon and Otamamon, used to live here. They left a while ago. We believe they went to go rejoin with their leader, in the East. Only a nice old Kiwimon lives in the castle now."   


"Well, can we go inside?" Ria asked, slightly impatiently.   


"Yeah. Kiwimon's my friend, and she _ loves _ company."   


"So, she'll be pleased to see us?"   


"Yep, totally positively pleased!"   


"Well then, quit talking and let's go in!" Ria grabbed Perromon and half- ran, half-walked toward the castle.   


At the castle's entrance, Ria pounded on the door, and it opened to reveal a lavish front hall, full of exquisite ornaments and furniture, and a lone Kiwimon, sitting in an elegant lace-and-silk chair, staring at the two.   


"Who dare enters MY castle!" the Kiwimon shrieked angrily.   


"Hey, Kiwimon, you know its me, Perromon. My friends, Shimamon, Moudramon, and Maubimon visit you all the time up here."   


"Fool! I know of no such mon!"   


Little Pecker!   


Perromon just barely dodged Kiwimon's attack. "Something's not right, Kiwimon's my friend." protested Perromon.   


"Well, she's not acting like your friend!" yelled Ria, as she ducked to avoid Kiwimon's attack.   


Kiwimon chased the two all throughout the castle, and they had to carefully avoid Kiwimon's relentless attacking, as well as falling furniture and decorations caused by the digimon's missed attacks.   


"So, um, any suggestions?" Perromon asked when the two had managed to take refuge in a closet.   


"Nope. Generally, I'm a fair and independent person, not one to give ideas!" Ria was looking more panicked and worried by the moment.   


"Calm _ down _ Ria!"   


"All right, all right, I'm calm."   


"So do you..."   


But before Perromon could finish, the door opened abruptly. Kiwimon had found them.   


Screaming, Ria and Perromon narrowly missed Kiwimon as they scampered out of the closet.   


"So, now what?!" yelled Ria as they fled Kiwimon.   


"I don't know. Kiwimon's never acted this weird before, I swear." stammered Perromon.   


Suddenly, Ria stopped running, sending Perromon, who was right behind Ria, crashing into her.   


"Enough of this. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Perromon, can't you fight Kiwimon?"   


"Yes, but Kiwimon's a friend."   


"Well, maybe if you hit her in a certain spot, she'd change back to normal!"   


"Are you sure about this?"   


"Perromon..." sighed Ria.   


Little Pecker!   


Kiwimon had discovered the duo, again.   


"Now or never Perromon!" cried Ria.   


Wordlessly, Perromon faced the digimon and prepared herself for battle.   


Vivid Flames!   


Perromon's attack simply brushed by Kiwimon and enraged her even more.   


Little Pecker!"   


Ria then realized that Perromon wouldn't be strong enough to win the battle, so she searched frantically around the room, which was apparently a throne room, for a way to help Perromon. Ria's eyes rested on a chandelier, hanging directly above where the two digimon were fighting.   


"Quick Perromon! Aim your attack at the chandelier above Kiwimon!"   


Perromon got the idea. She carefully aimed at the ropes keeping the chandelier tied to the ceiling.   


Vivid Flames!   


The chandelier fell on Kiwimon, and the plan had worked, as far as they could tell.   


Ria hesitantly walked up to Kiwimon, who was entangled in the chandelier, on the floor. She separated the chandelier from Kiwimon, and looked at the digimon.   


"Are you okay?" Ria asked nervously, Perromon muttered something similar.   


"Oh dear, where am I? And why is the castle in such a ruins?" questioned the Kiwimon.   


Perromon smiled happily. "Now that's the Kiwimon we all know! Not the crazy one who was attacking us!"   


"What? I was attacking you? I'm so sorry, I haven't a clue as to..."   


"Chill, Kiwimon. You're fine now, but do you know what attacked you and made you attack us?"   


"No, all I can remember is that I was sound asleep, then I heard something, and saw a strange light, followed by you pulling a chandelier off of me."   


"This is really weird."   


"You can say that again, Perromon." agreed Ria.   


"This is really weird."   


"PERROMON!"   


"What?" asked Perromon innocently.   


Ria simply rolled her eyes. "Ah, forget it."   


"Pardon me, but would you two like a bite to eat?" interrupted Kiwimon. "I'm not much of a cook, but I'm positive we can find something in the kitchen."   


"Well, I can cook some," muttered Ria. "so if you showed me the kitchens, I guess I could..."   


"Make something?" finished Kiwimon. "Oh that's wonderful, madam! You and Perromon may stay here tonight, if you wish."   


"Thanks Kiwimon! By the way, my name's Ria."   


"You're quite welcome, Ria. Now while you cook, Perromon, would you mind helping me clean up some? I can get so much more accomplished this evening it you lend a hand."   


"Okay."   


Later that night, after Ria cooked, and Perromon cleaned the castle, the two were tiredly getting ready for bed in the gigantic and ornately furnished room that Kiwimon had showed them.   


"It's starting to rain, Perromon." remarked Ria as she looked out the window as the cloudy, starless, black that was night.   


"Cool." replied Perromon, who at the moment was more concerned with jumping up and down on the fluffy bed than of the rain.   


Ria picked up Perromon and giggled. "You're weird. One moment, you're all serious, and now you're goofing off, and acting, well, like me!"   


Perromon rolled her eyes. "I could _ never _ be you. You're _ way _ too weird!"   


Ria raised an eyebrow. "Me, weird? This coming from a purple-and-white dog?" she started to tickle her digimon.   


"Hey! Stop that!" Perromon mock-complained to Ria, while unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.   


It was a while before the two went to sleep, but when at last the digi-destined and her digimon fell asleep, they had an innocent sleep, free from worry and pain, full of beautiful and majestic dreams.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


DONE! ^_^ If you liked it, if you didn't like it, or whatever, review! I won't post or work on any further chapters unless I get at least a few reviews. 


	5. Chapter 4- Meetings

"Yeah right, Stellina

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. My parents, who believe that anime, since it is technically a form of cartoons, is unsuitable for anyone 13 and over. (I'll be 15 in less than a month) Well, anyway, because of it, my parents and I do NOT get along on that issue, and I get kicked off the computer, and therefore, am unable to type/HTML my fics. Chapter 5 is ALMOST done, I'll type it at school and try to get it up in a week or so. And speaking of school, I've got 6 Algebra II assignments to do (I HATE Algebra!!), a project on Poetry (Ick!) in English, and the assorted end-of-the year stuff. I'll be free on Jun. 6th, so then I'll have more time to write. (Yay!) Thanks for the reviews, and for sticking with me through this. Next chapter, things 'll be explained, and then the fun starts! 

*~*~*~*~

****

Warning: The following is my mini-editorial on the 02 finale. Don't read it if you don't want to hear my opinions, okay? You've been warned.

Okay, this chapter was done and ready to be posted on Friday, but I had some other stuff to do, and wasn't able to post it, so it was going to be put up today as is. _Then_ I saw the Digimon 02 finale, and I MUST comment on it. I thought the dub did a pretty good job. It was definitely better than 01's finale. I wasn't angry or upset like I was when I first heard about the epilogue either. I guess I dealt with it in that time span between the Japanese airing and the American one. I like some couplings and I decided what happened in that epilogue ain't gonna change my opinion of them. This time when I saw it, I felt sad. I mean, it's _all _over. No more. *sob* As for some good news, since 02 is over, I can write my 02 split-reality series after I'm done with my 01 saga. I have about 8 fic ideas in the works for the Digimon genre. Now, enough fic plugging. Back to the 02 finish. I'm still having a hard time grasping the fact that it's OVER. I felt so sorry for Oikawa. I don't think he should have died. (Arukenimon, Mummymon, and BlackWarGreymon shoulda lived too! They were cool.) Ah well. And Davis was great in the finale! He actually was treated decently for a change. (Finally.) The new writer for the end of 02 was nice to the poor guy! The whole wish-dreams thing was all right. It took me a sec to understand Kari's though. With that, my editorial on 02's finale is done. *people start to cheer* Hey! I wasn't that bad, was I? Right? Well anyway, the disclaimer is the same as always, so with no further ado, here's Chapter Four!!

*~*~*~*~

"Good Morning!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Aki, forgetting where she was, fell off the cot Moudramon fixed up for her and landed on the cold wooden floor, hard.

"Don't do that!" Aki yelped, nursing her sore arm.

"Like what? All I wanted to know was if you wanted breakfast."

"Well, okay. Mou?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try to find those other two girls we saw yesterday."

"All right, but…"

"But what, Moudramon?"

"The forest is quite large. It could take us a while to find them."

"Well, we can look where we saw them yesterday. They couldn't have gone far."

"Right! Help me gather up some stuff we'll need, all right?"

"Sure!"

*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in a little cave at the edge of the forest…

"Stellina!"

Stellina, who was half-asleep in front of the pile of smoldering ashes that was their fire, looked up. "Wha..?"

"You can stop keeping watch. I guess you couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, so I decided to keep watch so we could see if Fangmon wanted to try and come back."

"That was a good idea. Where are Shimamon and Maubimon?"

"They went out to try and find food. My camp rations aren't going to last forever, and they don't taste that good either."

"You got that right!" agreed Misa.

"They should be back any minute now."

And just as Stellina said that, the two digimon were seen approaching in the distance." There they are!"

"So, what did you guys find?" asked Misa as soon as the two were in hearing distance.

"Not a lot, just this." Shimamon held out some strangely colored fruit.

Stellina looked at the unusual fruit with a taken aback look on her face. "Are you _sure _these are okay to eat?"

"Uh-huh!" said Maubimon cheerfully as she held a purple banana out to Stellina. "They taste good."

With much hesitation, Stellina accepted the banana from her digimon, and eyed the violet fruit carefully. "You know, I'm not that hungry. Someone else can eat this." As if to prove Stellina wasn't being completely honest, her stomach gave a growl as she sat the banana on the cave's stone floor next to her.

Misa just shook her head and put the purple fruit back into Stellina's hands. "Yeah right, Stellina. Just try it. You might like it." As if to prove she was willing to try, Misa picked up a blue-colored apple from the small pile of fruit, and took a rather large bite out of it.

With a sigh, Stellina gingerly bit into the purple banana. After she swallowed, she smiled faintly. "You're right, it's okay."

"I told you so." Misa replied, smirking.

"Meanie." Stellina stuck her tongue out at Misa.

"Hey!" cried Shimamon, before Misa could retort.

"Yeah, Shimamon?" Misa asked her digimon.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Uh, um, weren't we going to see who that girl was who helped us yesterday?" answered Stellina.

"Oh, yeah!" Misa agreed. "We'll get started soon, kay?"

"That's good." Shimamon, satisfied, picked up a lime-green pineapple and set about trying to eat it.

*~*~*~*~

"Any ideas were we should look now?" Aki asked Moudramon when the two had reached the spot they found the two yesterday.

"Let me think a second."

"Hurry up!" complained Aki, who was struggling to carry a pack loaded full of 'necessary' supplies.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

Aki changed strategies. "Well, is there a cave nearby or something like that?"

"The only cave I know of is about a half mile that way." Moudramon pointed east.

"Let's go take a look there."

"All right."

In silence, the duo traveled east. After almost thirty minutes, they approached a cave, sheltered by trees in a rocky meadow. As they approached the cave, they heard voices.

"Stell-ina! Where is your backpack?"

"I don't know! It WAS over there in that corner."

"Hey Aki! Those voices sound like the two we heard yesterday." Spoke up Moudramon.

"Yeah, so now what should be do?"

Moudramon wasn't listening. She was already hidden behind a bush near the entrance of the cave.

"Wait for me!" cried Aki, who quickly slid in next to Moudramon behind the shrub.

"Shhhhhh!" hissed Moudramon.

"Sorry. So, do you want me to go in and say something?" whispered Aki.

"Yes. You ready?"

Aki nodded and the two stepped into the cave. No sooner than they did that, Aki, who wasn't watching where she was going, tripped over Stellina's backpack. The noise she made when she fell onto the stone floor of the cave quickly caught the attention of everyone in the cave.

"Um, hello?" said Aki uncertainly, still sprawled on the floor, with Stellina's bag wrapped up in her feet, and her own pack, practically choking her, the way the strap had been moved during her fall.

Questions were fired at Aki.

"Who ARE you?"

"Who's that digimon?"

"Are you okay?"

"How did you find us?"

"Are you a Chosen too?"

"Did you help us yesterday?"

"Aki Alverez, Moudramon, I'm fine, long story, I guess, and yes."

"Oh."

Moudramon, who had been eyeing the two digimon carefully, finally realized who they were. "Shimamon! Maubimon! Remember me?"

Stellina and Misa, who were helping Aki up of the floor of the cave, turned their heads toward their digimon. Aki did the same.

"Moudramon! Good to see you!" cried Maubimon.

"Hola, Moudramon."

"So, how _did_ you find us anyway, you should answer that question." Stellina asked.

"Okay, I'll answer it, but could you introduce yourselves first, please?"

"Right." Misa smiled. "I'm Misa Calloway, and the baby pony digimon with the zebra stripes is my digimon, Shimamon."

"My name's Stellina Quentin, and the other digimon there is mine. She's Maubimon."

"Hi there!" greeted Maubimon cheerfully.

"Hey." Aki waved at them.

"So, will you _please_ answer my question now?" questioned Stellina impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." Aki paused for a second, then sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, but what WAS the question?"

Misa sighed. "Oy vey," she muttered.

Maubimon and Shimamon covered their ears as best they could, and ducked.

"HOW DID YOU FIND US!!!" yelled Stellina in a _very_ frustrated tone.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," said Aki, rubbing her sore ear that Stellina had 'happened' to yell directly into. "Geez, am I getting abused today," she thought silently to herself.

"Well, could you tell us?"

"Okay. We were out in thee woods yesterday and…"

"Please get to the point!" whined Stellina impatiently.

"My, aren't you impatient! Well, anyway, we came out here to look for you guys, and Moudramon said there was a cave here, so that's where we came, and we found you all here!"

"Oh, okay. So now what do we do?"

The group all gave each other semi-blank looks. Frustrated, the girls and digimon sat and thought about what to do. After a few minutes, Maubimon spoke up. 

"Let's go see Kiwimon!" she cried happily.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" agreed Moudramon.

"Excuse me, but who IS Kiwimon?" asked Misa.

"Kiwimon is a smart old digimon who lives in a big castle about five miles to the north. She might know what to do." explained Shimamon.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go!" said Aki enthusiastically.

"Yes, we should go to see Kiwimon." agreed Misa.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" chimed in Stellina.

*~*~*~*~

"Kiwimon, I am NOT wearing that!" Ria sighed and set the ridiculously fancy gown Kiwimon had handed her back on the bed. "I prefer my own clothes." she gestured to the jeans and sweater she was wearing.

"Ditto that." Perromon put a similarly fancy gown, just smaller, next to Ria's.

Kiwimon just shook her head and stormed out of the room.

"Kiwimon…" Ria sighed exasperatedly to the closed door. Ever since the two had freed Kiwimon from whatever had made her crazy, she'd practically worshipped the two.

"Ah, don't worry Ria. Kiwimon 'll be okay."

"Is she always like that?" Ria rubbed her temple.

"Usually, but now she's worse since we've saved her." Noticing Ria's look of terror on her face, Perromon tried hard to suppress a giggle. "She'll be okay, and she's really smart, trust me, okay?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the front doors directly below them.

"Please get the door!" came Kiwimon's shout from above.

"Race ya!" cried Ria to Perromon as she darted out of the room.

Ria ran down to the door, with Perromon directly behind her. Ria pulled open the heavy wooden doors and gasped in surprise.

*~*~*~*~

Ah-Ha! My first cliffhanger! Not much of one, I know. I mean, you most likely already know who's at the door already. Oh well, I figured it was the best was to end the chapter. Also, I was running out of ideas. ^_^;; Hope you liked it, and remember to review, review, review! Your reviews keep this fic alive!


	6. Chapter 5- Explanations, a Fairy, and an...

Hey, it's me, with another chapter to add to your fanfic reading pleasure. This one explains many things, and unfortunately, due to Final Exams, and a month-long family vacation, I most likely won't be posting the next chapter up until Mid-July. Don't fret, I'm still interested in this story, I just won't have any computer access. I'll try to write a few chapters out, on pen a paper, then type them up when I get home. Thanks for all the reviews on this so far, they've been wonderful! Disclaimer is the same as always, so let's get this chapter started!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was absolute quiet, and the girls and digimon just stared at one another, speechless, until Mabuimon finally broke the silence to ask a question.  
  
"Hey, Stellina, how come Aki and that one look alike?" Maubimon pointed to Ria as she said this.  
  
"Uh, well, I, I, I, don't know," Stellina stammered. "Ask Aki." she finally managed to whisper out.  
  
Maubimon turned her gaze to Aki, with Shimamon following suit. Aki, had temporarily lost her voice and pointed at Ria.  
  
Ria then took a deep breath and spoke. "Aki and I are twins." she said in a calm, clear voice, not showing any signs of nervousness.  
  
Shimamon had a puzzled look on her face. "What's that?"  
  
Ria smiled. "It means we're sisters that look exactly alike."  
  
"Oh." Shimamon paused for a moment. "What's a sister?"  
  
The four girls laughed at Shimamon, which eased some of the tension everyone was feeling.  
  
"Well, I think we need to explain some things. Should we go inside?" spoke up Misa.  
  
Ria nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Oh, by the way, I'm Ria Alverez."  
  
Maubimon looked at Ria. "I'm Maubimon, and Stellina's my partner," Stellina waved her hand, "the striped horse is Shimamon, Misa's partner," Misa smiled and pointed to herself, "and the gigantic mouse is Moudramon. Aki's partner."  
  
Ria grinned. "Well, I'm Ria, like I said, and Perromon's my partner." Perromon hopped into Ria's arms as she was being introduced.  
  
By this time, the group was standing in the front foyer, and we about to ask more questions, but Kiwimon entered then, abruptly ending the conversation.  
  
"Hey Kiwi!" greeted Shimamon.  
  
"Well, hello there." Kiwimon was apparently unfazed by seeing four girls and four digimon, six of which that had just arrived, standing and talking in her front hall. "Why don't you come into the next room, and sit down? We can answer and ask questions and try to figure things out."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Misa agreed." Come on then."  
  
Ria guided the group to the room and they sat and discussed things, ranging from how they got to Digi-World, to how Moudramon digi-volved, to how they spent their first day. Twenty minutes later, everyone had told what had happened to each of them, and questions were being asked.  
  
"So, how'd you digi-volve?" asked Maubimon.  
  
"I dunno, it just happened. I can't really explain it."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Now, by this time, Misa had stopped paying attention and was closely examining her digi-vice. Aki noticed and took hers out as well.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They are both digi-vices for sure." answered Misa. "I suppose we're here for a purpose of some kind."  
  
Stellina held hers directly in front of her, with her arm outstretched, showing it to Ria, who was directly across from her. Misa got an idea, and quickly handed Aki's digi-vice out to her, and told her to hold it out. Aki did, and Misa added hers to the circle. Ria then caught on to the idea and took out her digi-vice, then placed it so it would complete the square shape.   
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of rainbow colored light, which caused the girls to jump back. When the light cleared, there was a digimon in the spot where the light had been. The whole room gasped in surprise.  
  
The digimon kind of resembled Lillymon in size and shape, but this one was not quite so plant-like. Her delicate-looking wings were a soft light blue color. Her skirt was that same shade of blue, and it was in the shape of a tulip's petals upside-down. A simple light blue and green decorated her boots and sleeves, which resembled flowers, and the shirt was also that soft plant-green. She was smiling, and her face looked cheerful. Long blonde hair flowed down to her waist, and a simple light blue flowery mask covered her eyes. As the girls and their digimon stared at the fairy-like digimon in amazement, she introduced herself.  
  
Digi-Analyzer Screen On  
  
Greetings! I am Hadamon, and you have summoned me to aid you on your quest by placing your digi-vices together. I will provide the explanations you desire.  
  
DA Screen Off  
  
"How will you explain everything?" asked Stellina as soon as she managed to find her voice.  
  
"Just ask a question, for starters."  
  
"Er, okay. Where are we?"  
  
"You're in the digital world, on the Southern continent of Data."  
  
"Continent! Just how many are there in this world?"  
  
Hadamon snapped her fingers and an imaginary map appeared out of almost nowhere. She pulled out a pointer from who-knows-where and pointed to the map. "The Digi-World is divided into five sections. The Eastern continent, Server, the Western Continent, Giga, the continent of Rom is in the North, and the continent of Data is on the South. Smack dab in the middle is File Island."  
  
"Okay, so why are we here?"  
  
Hadamon snapped her fingers and the map vanished with a loud poof. "You are here because Data is in grave danger. A group of eight, from Japan, protect the East, and Americans guard the West. Twenty-six girls, the Digital Protectors, watch over the North, and everyone guards File Island. But the South has been attacked. An evil digimon, Spidamon, came over here, hoping to attack Digi-World from here. Since Spidamon was only a champion, only one child was chosen to stop Spidamon.  
  
"What!?! You mean there's ANOTHER destined!?!?"  
  
"Yes. His name…"  
  
"And the other chosen is a boy!?"  
  
"Stellina, quit yelling, and I'll explain!" snapped Hadamon. "The boy, Avi Davids, was chosen because of his traits, and partially because we knew digi-world would be good for him. He was a mildly depressed boy, so we knew Digi-World would do wonders on his self-esteem." Hadamon paused.  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"When I say 'we' I am referring to Gennai, the only non-digimon besides other digi-destined in digi-world, and a few trusted and close Digimon leaders."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"But now, back to Avi. Avi was summoned to digi-world nearly two years ago, in digi-world time, but only an hour or so ago in your time. Then, Avi was 12, and he went to go fight Spidamon. From what we had gathered, Avi was adjusting well, and he and his partner were ready to go fight. Then the unthinkable happened. Avi was captured. It turned out Spidamon had two henchmen, and they snuck up on Avi and captured him. This happened nearly a year and a half ago, but our allies only found out three months ago. We quickly summoned you to the digital world."  
  
"So, is Avi, still alive?"  
  
"We do not know. We hope he is still alive, but we fear the worst."  
  
"So, our mission is to defeat Spidamon?"  
  
"No. Our ally also told us that Spidamon had digi-volved."  
  
"Wha…! So, now he's an ultimate?"  
  
"Yes, Misa. He is now Spidramon, an extremely powerful ultimate. And he has amazing powers that allow him to control digimon's minds, such as he did to Kiwimon."  
  
There was silence as the group silently pondered what Hadamon had told them. Sensing the need to lighten the mood some, she snapped her fingers and a laptop appeared in her hands. Misa looked up, and recognized the portable computer immediately as her own.  
  
"Is that mine?"  
  
Hadamon held out the computer so Misa could examine it. It was gold colored, much in the design as Izzy's pineapple PC. There was an apple logo on it, and in gold script, the initials MAC.  
  
"Yep. That's mine. It'd have to be since I'm the only one with the initials MAC that prefers Apples. How'd it get here?"  
  
"My little secret." Hadamon then gave the laptop to Misa. "It will definitely come in handy."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Misa, "especially since the digital world is made up of computer data."  
  
"Yes. Now, I have crests for you all."  
  
"Crests?! We get our very own crests?"  
  
"Yes, Stellina."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Hadamon snapped her fingers once more, and four tags and crests appeared then zoomed towards their respective owners.  
  
"There. Ria, you have the crest of Independence, Aki, yours is Faith, Misa, you are the holder of the crest of Originality, and Stellina, you have Trust. I guess you know how these work, considering where you are from."  
  
The group nodded in understanding.  
  
"Good. Now I must go, and tomorrow, you will begin your journey. Rest up, and let Kiwimon help you prepare. Good luck!"  
  
And with those final words, Hadamon disappeared in a burst of smoke, and left the girls to ponder about getting ready for their own adventure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what did you think? Yay, nay, okay? Let me know, reviews are greatly appreciated!  



	7. Chapter 6- Digivolutions

"How much further do we have to go today

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei, Saban, and a bunch of other people do. Not me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much further do we have to go today?" asked Stellina tiredly.

Ria raised her arms and stretched them. "Oh, not that much farther, Stell. Only about a mile more, two tops."

"_Only_ another mile _or_ two? Ria, we've been walking practically ALL day!"

"Oh, quit whining, Stellina."

"I _wasn't_ whining!"

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't whining. I was just remarking, Ria. That's all."

"You were whining, Stellina."

"Remarking!"

"Whining!"

"Remarking!"

"Whining!"

Misa turned towards Aki. "Should we break them up?" 

Aki shook her head. "Nah. Let them argue. It'll be good for them. When Ria and I argue, we feel better when we are left to stop on our own, and not told to."

"Y'know, they seem to argue just like you said Matt and Tai did, Misa." Shimamon looked at her partner for a response.

Misa thought before she replied. "I guess, but Stellina reminds me more of Mimi than Matt."

"Yeah, but Stellina's not ditzy, and she doesn't seem to be that concerned about her looks as Mimi did."

"You're right, Shimamon. But Stellina DOES seem to be a bit sheltered."

"Excuse me?" interrupted Aki. "I hate to interrupt, but what exactly ARE you talking about?"

"Digimon." answered Shimamon.

"Huh? Aren't digimon like Moudramon?" Aki pointed to her digimon.

Moudramon was fast asleep on a pile of wildflowers and unable to respond.

"Greeeeat." muttered Aki under her breath.

"Ah, don't worry, Aki. I'll explain digimon to you—the dubbed version, at least. My mom won't let me get the Japanese version."

"What?" asked Aki, a look of confusion visibly apparent on her face.

Misa glanced at Ria and Stellina, who were still in heated argument, currently staring each other down. Their digimon partners, Maubimon and Perromon, stood off to one side, unsure of what to do. When Aki looked over at Moudramon, she was still sleeping.

"Let me explain. We should have some time with Tweedledum and Dumber over their fighting."

"Ya got that right." agreed Aki. "Now explain digimon to me."

"Okay." Misa walked over to a tree stump where her laptop was sitting, picked it up, and turned it on. When it loaded, she called Aki over.

"So, start explaining."

"All right." Misa pointed to the picture on her laptop. 

"This digimon on my wallpaper here is Patamon."

"Oh, I've seen him before. He's the flying hamster!"

Misa giggled slightly. "OK. He happens to be one of my personal favorite digimon, and I prefer to call him a batpig."

"Fine. Next?

"I'll start at the beginning. It's a looooooooong story, and they aren't even done with the Eighth Child arc yet."

"What!?"

"Erm, let me explain." Misa patiently began to explain the basics of the TV show to Aki, and about twenty minutes later she was beginning to get the general idea. Ria and Stellina were still at it, though not quite as fiercely as before.

"Soooooooo, Tanemon, an In-training digimon, digivolves into Palmon, a rookine, who digivolves into Togemon, a champion-level digimon, who then digivolves into Lillymon, an ultimate?

"Yep."

"Sora has the crest of love, right?"

"Right."

"And Kari is the eighth child?"

"Correct. We aren't supposed to know that yet, since the episode that tells us hasn't aired yet, but in Japan, they're already at the Dark Masters arc.

"Oh, okay. I've still got tons to learn, haven't I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and is Gomamon the o—" Aki was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked Stellina, who had forgotten about her argument with Ria for the moment.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Moudramon, who had just awoken from her nap.

"I don't know." answered Misa honestly.

"Ria, go check."

Ria eyed her twin closely. "Why me?"

"Because you're younger than me, and we need Misa."

"And you don't need me?"

"Go check!"

"Oh, fine." Ria glared at her sister then walked over to the bush. She peered in it, and pulled out an exhausted Gotsumon.

"Need help." it muttered, barely able to talk. "Golemon's acting crazy. Help. North here, the lake." The Gotsumon collapsed, exhausted.

"Oh, dear. Will it be okay?"

"I dunno. I say we go to the lake and help."

"Yeah. This sounds like something Spidramon would do."

"Let's go then. Misa, can you help me carry Gotsumon?"

"Sure thing, Stellina. Just let me find the map of the digital world Hadamon put on my computer. Aki, you'll be able to read the map, right?"

"Yes."

"All right then. Here's the map." Misa handed her laptop to Aki.

Ria led the way, followed by Aki, who read the map, then next in line were the digimon, and finally at the end of the line were Stellina and Misa, who carried the sleeping Gotsumon to the lake.

When they arrived at the lake, they were surprised to see a small crowd of Gotsumon, Golemon, and Monochromon waiting near the entrance to a cave located under the lake.

One Monochromon stood to greet the travelers, and he took the Gotsumon from Misa and Stellina.

"I assume you are the ones Gotsumon found to help us." When the nodded in response, Monochromon continued speaking. "That particular Golemon disappeared into the caves, and he was acting incredibly odd. He tried to attack several of us before we chased him into the caves."

The group walked into the caves, with the Monochromon and the Gotsumon chorusing "Thank you and good luck!" to them.

"Ouch! Moudramon, you stepped on my foot!"

"I can't see ANYTHING in here!"

"Oh, I can fix that. Vivid Flames!"

Perromon's attack lit up the pitch-black caves enough for Ria to grab two large sticks near the entrance to the cave.

"Okay, Perro, use your attack again, enough to light these torches, kay?"

"Sure! Vivid Flames!" Perromon's attack lit the torches nicely, but nearly singed Ria's hands and hair in the process.

"PERROMON! I LIKE MY HANDS AND MY HAIR THE WAY THEY ARE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"

"Sorry." answered Perromon in a very small voice.

"Um, let's just follow the path and try to find Golemon." Aki pointed to the path, a steep, rocky path that led downhill, deep under the lake.

"Sure." Ria handed one of the torches to Misa, and the group walked down the downhill slope, otherwise known as a path.

They followed the trail for about a mile, admiring the stalactites and stalagmites that can only be found in underground caves, and Stellina found some digital bat-like digimon sleeping on the roof of the cave. Each marveled at the Digital World's idea of a cave, until it suddenly forked into two paths.

"So now what?" asked Maubimon curiously.

Ria had an idea. "Okay, Stellina, Maubimon, Shimamon, and Misa will take the left road. Aki, you, Perromon, Moudramon and I will follow the right fork."

"Okay. Sounds good to me," agreed Misa.

"Let's meet back here in an hour or so."

"All right." Stellina nodded in response.

*~*~*~

"This path is steep!" commented Stellina as she helped Maubimon jump a crevice in the uphill path with all its twists and turns.

"And there are so many holes!" chimed in Maubimon.

"I wish I could fly." grumbled Shimamon.

Misa ignored all her companions complaints and glanced at the path ahead. She noticed that it was less steep further on, and was about to tell this to her friends, when her eyes noticed a cave carved into the side of the cave. She aimed her torch at the cave and noticed a glimmer of something in the cave. Curious, she climbed up to the ledge in front of the cave. Stellina, Maubimon, and Shimamon noticed her climbing up and followed suit.

Misa reached the ledge first, and helped pull her companions up. When everyone was safely on the ledge, Misa carefully poked her head in the cave. Inside was a sleeping Monzemon. 

"Can I see?" asked Stellina. She went to look in the cave by peering over Misa's shoulder, accidentally bumping into her. Misa dropped the torch, and it fell on Monzemon's face. It awoke, visibly angry, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they needed to MOVE. Each girl picked up their digimon and headed down the path, with Monzemon hot on their heels. Stellina remembered to grab the torch during the frenzy, and the others were grateful to her for it.

The girls kept running, running, running, not noticing that they had been chased through a back entrance of the cave by Monzemon. They kept running, until Misa tripped. Shimamon fell from her hands, and Misa braced herself for a fall on the cave's rocky floor, only to hit grass. When she looked, she realized she was in a valley, surrounded by mountains on three sides, and one angry Monzemon on the other, blocking the way back into the cave. Monzemon picked up Misa by her legs, and held her tightly. Stellina and Maubimon watched in horror, frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Let go of me, you sorry excuse for a teddy bear! Put me down!" 

Misa struggled and squirmed, and during her fight, her digi-vice fell from her belt loop, and landed at Shimamon's feet. A bright light flashed and suddenly…

Shimamon digivolve to… Tenbamon!

Tenbamon was a Pegasus, beautiful and white. Her wings were golden, with silver trim, and her golden hooves had a dazzling blue, green, and red jewel on each of them. Her mane and tail were gold with streaks of sliver, and on her forehead was a single golden star.

Digi-Analyzer (Maubimon narrating)

"Wow! That's Tenbamon, the champion form of Shimamon. Her Mystic Moon attack is not to be messed with, and her Psy Wing attack's nothing to laugh at either!"

/Digi-Analyzer

"Psy Wing!"

"Tenbamon aimed her attack, which shot a lavender colored beam from her wings, at Monzemon's hands. He released Misa, who fell to the grass below with a soft thump. Misa quickly scurried out of the way, and went over to where Stellina and Maubimon were.

"Mystic Moon!"

The attack came from the star on her forehead, and hit Monzemon right on its chest. Yelping, he darted back into the cave.

"There now," spoke Tenbamon. "climb on my back and let's get out of here."

*~*~*~

Meanwhile…

"Akiiiiiiiii! How far?" grumbled Moudramon.

"Chill." Aki shushed her digimon.

Ria, ahead of everyone, walked up the path, and saw a HUGE room carved out of stone at the end of the path. She quietly motioned for everyone to come closer. When they peered in the room, they saw Golemon, trashing all the rock formations and splashing water from an underground stream all over the place.

"Yep, he's definitely under Spidramon's power." commented Perromon.

"Yeah, he's acting just like Kiwimon was."

Aki turned to face Moudramon. "Do you think you can digi-volve?"

Moudramon frowned and shook her head. "No. I haven't eaten anything today and I'm so hungry." Her stomach growled in agreement.

"It's okay," said Aki soothingly.

"But now what?" asked Perromon."

By this time, however, Golemon had spotted them.

"Eeep!" hissed Aki. "He's seen us!"

Ria whirled around, and was greeted by Golemon in her face.

She was scared to death, but kept a calm composure. She scowled at Golemon, and stood facing him, frozen.

Golemon went to grab Ria, but she ducked and then immediately aimed her digi-vice at Perromon. A light flashed and…

Perromon digi-volve to… Inumon!

Inumon was a large dog, so to speak. She was about as big as an average Garurumon, and was solid white, with purple polka dots, like a Dalmatian's. Her body was like a Dal's in shape as well. Her left ear was solid purple, and the right one was solid white. 

Digi-Analyzer (Inumon narrating)

Greetings! I am Inumon. My Fire Storm attack will drive fear into many a mon's hearts.

/Digi-Analyzer

"Hey over here!" called Inumon.

Wasting no time, Inumon went and attracted Golemon's attention, causing him to turn and face her, giving Ria time to hide. Golemon prepared to attack, but Inumon was faster.

Fire Storm!

Her attack, a stream of fire coming from her mouth, hit Golemon squarely on the head, and he stumbled. When he arose, he clutched his head and groaned.

"Where am I?"

"Erm, you were under a spell."

"Huh?"

Aki briefly explained what was going on.

"Now, come on," huffed Moudramon when Aki was finished explaining, "We have to meet the others!"

"Oh, right!" 

"Come on then," said Inumon. "Climb on my back and we'll get there."

~*~*~*

"Perromon! You digi-volved!" cried Tenbamon when they could be seen in the distance. "And you found Golemon too! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, and you digi-volved as well." commented Inumon.

As they walked down the path to the cave's entrance, each group explained what had happened when they split up. When they had finished, Golemon chuckled.

"Monzemon dislikes having his sleep disrupted." Golemon paused. "You are all welcome to stay at our village tonight."

"Yay!" cheered Stellina, Maubimon, and Aki at the same time.

"And I imagine by the time we get there, dinner will be ready."

"Yum!" chirped Moudramon. "I'm starving!"

"Hurry up then!" whined Stellina.

"Chill out," sighed Misa, hoping to avoid an argument.

When they reached the cave's entrance, they each filed out, except for Perromon and Ria.

"Are you coming, Ria?" asked her partner.

Ria snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"That's hard to imagine."

"Ha." Ria playfully bopped Perromon on the head. "Seriously though, I know our enemy is going to try something soon, but the question is what? And are we ready for it?"

"I think so. Three of us can digi-volve, and I'm sure Stellina will be able to soon."

"Yes, but Spidramon's an Ultimate!"

Misa stuck her head inside of the cave. "Hey, you two coming?"

"Yeah."

Perromon looked at Ria. "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll persevere. We are the Digi-Destined, and we can win."

"You're right, Perromon." 

"Now come on, let's eat!" Perromon looked at Ria with a hopeful expression on her face.

Ria laughed. "Sure thing, Perromon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

As always, please read and review!


End file.
